Flex technology involves assembly of electronic circuits referred to as “flexible circuits” or “flex circuits” by mounting electronic devices such as semiconductor chips onto flexible substrates. Generally, the flexible substrates are very thin (e.g., thickness of about 30 microns to about 200 microns) and difficult to handle due to their flexible nature. Thus, equipment and operations associated with packaging and assembly of flex circuits can easily distort the flexible substrates during processing. The distortion of flexible substrates can result in lower product yields and/or product reliability. The description in this section is related art, and does not necessarily include information disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 37 C.F.R. 1.98. Unless specifically denoted as prior art, it is not admitted that any description of related art is prior art.